Blood Sisters
by The Will of the Ancients
Summary: The adventures of Pippah and Milkamoo
1. Chapter 1

Pippah watched as her brother paced the room, cursing silently. She sat on her blanket in the corner shivering, the night's cold rattling her bones. But that wasn't the only reason why she was scared of him. It was what he was about to do to her.

"How can you be so stupid Pip?" he asked her. She looked at the floor ashamed. "In all your years here, you couldn't do any good for yourself? So you became a little thief. And you decide to get caught now? During the Pilgrim's Bounty?" his tone raising after each word.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled desperately, but it wasn't enough to stop his wrath. He unleashed his magic as a searing pain enveloped her skull. She began to scream, but she knew that this was only the beginning.

"You do realize that Azeroth is shattered? We were just on the brink of destruction. All that everyone has ever known was almost lost. Supplies are almost non existent, farms were destroyed leaving us with barely any food, the creatures of this world have been ravaged." He let out a sigh. His voice grew even colder in his next words. "And you get caught stealing from the Pilgrim's Bounty...". The pain increaced in Pippah's skull. "Garrosh worked hard to make this year a great feast, knowing it would boost morale. And you desecrate his actions." She was now in pure agony and torture. She looked up at her brother only to see 5 different versions of him looking at her, each with a malicious look.

"Please Bled... AH!" she begged.

"You. Are. Filth" he simply replied as he cast his last spell. Pippah's world grew dark around her as she passed out, her frail body could no longer contain the agony. Bled straightened his armor. Being a member of the Argent Crusade he had to look his best for the guard coming to get her. Normally an offence like stealing would be barely punishable, but things have changed; they were coming to take her away. Bled just returned from Northrend, proving to be a key member in the destruction of the Lich King. Though he was not in the final confrontation, he was one of the combatants who pushed forward to the Citadel's gates, providing many victorious strategies. He returned home a hero, only to find his sister had become vermin, a disgrace to his hard earned reputation. He heard a knock on the door of his sister's pathetic hut, he crossed the room and opened it.

"Lok'tar elf." said the grunt at the door.

"Blood and honour." Bled replied, being courteous with his Orgrimmar customs.

"Where is the girl?" He spat.

"She is in the corner. I apologize for any inconvenience for her being unconcious. Her weak mind couldn't handle my power." Bled gloated.

"Hmm. No difference, following orders." the orc said as he crossed to room to easily pick up Pippah's limp form. "I also have orders for you. You are to report to the Warchief."

"Very well, I shall meet him right now. But first may I ask for once last act towards my sister?" Bled asked the guard.

The orc smiled, smelling the bloodlust in the air. "Indeed you can." Bled crossed the room and looked at his helpless sister. She looked peaceful sleeping, some may even call her beautiful. He placed his finger to her cheek, and with his nail, dug a deep gash down her face.

"Farewell, vermin." he spat. The orc smiled and admired the elf as he left the hut. He was about to step out himself, but when he reached the door he realized he had a pretty blood elf in his hands, and she was unconscious. A smile crossed his face at the realization of the many things he can do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Guard Forgime enjoyed night time. Despite the cold, he felt at ease. He was away from the bristle of Orgrimmars busy streets, especially after the Shattering. He remembered that night well, and the horror's it brought upon his people. _My people have suffered enough, _he thought, crushing a stone to dust under his heavy plate boot. He was in the goblin slums of Orgrimmar, making his way to the theifs home, watching the new Blidgewater goblins gathered around their various fires searching for warmth. He didn't mind the goblins invading his home, they were in much need after they lost Kezan. He just wished that Garrosh would accommodate them better then this.

He reached the thiefs house, and knowing that he had already dispatched Gardas, knocked on the door. However, no one responded to his knock. _Strange... _he pondered, confirmind his suspicions. He was weary sending Gardas, but he was the only one available at the time. So he decided to come see for himself once things settled down into the night. He heard movement coming from inside the hut.

"In the name of the Warchief, open the door! Gardas are you in there?" he yelled, knowing that he unwillingly woke up the neighbours of the slums. He heard more movement inside, it was as if someone was rushing. Fearing the prisoner would escape, Forgime took a couple steps back, then launched his brute form at the door. The door crashed to the floor, along with Forgime, yet he got up like it was nothing. He could not believe what he saw.

"GARDAS!" he yelled. The orc just buttoned up his shirt, his armor on the floor. The naked elf's body was laying unconscious in the corner on a blanket. It was obvious she had just been beaten and tortured. And he was about to take advantage of her further. "What do you think you are doing?" he yelled, his deep voice rumbling through the walls.

"Blood Guard Forgime! I was just..." .

"Speak no further!" Forgime yelled. He advanced towards the orc, kicking away his weapons on the floor. With his massive arm he reached to his throat and lifted him off his feet. "What have you done to her?" he threw his victim to the wall face first. A crunch filled the air as the orcs face smashed the wall. Gardas quickly shook it off and got up.

"We aren't allowed to have a little fun?" he smirked at Forgime.

"This is no laughing matter. You are a protector of our blood laws!" Forgime spat. Gardas let out a sigh.

"You do know I lost my wife in the Shattering? She was working out on the farms when the ground cracked beneath her feet. I lost everything in the Shattering. It left me feeling weak and vulnerable." he said. "I only seek to feel something other then hatred. And pleasure will satisfy me."

"No Gardas. You are not gaining pleasure by violating this girl. You are only doing it so that you feel power, the same power you once had. Everyone saw the bruises on your wife, we knew you used to beat her so you felt like a true champion." refuted Forgime. "You are nothing but a weak coward. I shouldn't have sent you here."

"And yet, knowing my past, and myself, you did Forgime. You are the weak one." Gardas began to laugh.

"You are correct. I am weak." spoke Forgime in a low voice, glaring at Gardas. "I should have stopped you when I first found out. I no longer care if you are a grunt. The world has changed and it's time I change things myself." In one swift motion Forgime drew his sword. Gardas anticipating the attack rushed forward to the orc in full force. With his quick reflexes, Forgime redericted his enemies velocity by moving to the side, allowing the orc to bounce off him. Gardas crashed into the wall and quickly got up again, only to meet Forgimes swift blade decapitating him in one powerful motion.

"Blood and thunder." He said, spitting on the orc's bleeding corpse. He made his way to the corner to the elf's naked body. He touched her face and was stunned at how cold she felt. He also noticed the long gash on her cheek which was still fresh with blood, and the various bruises on her body cause by the Garda's strong hands venturing her smooth form. He reached for her clothes and feeling that they were still warm, brought his nose to her shirt. He could smell her cold sweat of fear; faint, but fresh enough to know that Gardas, being a man who likes to play with his food, hadn't harmed more then bruises. But Gardas wouldn't be harming anyone anymore. He quickly dressed her, wrapped her up in the blanket on the floor and picked up her light body. He made his way outside to a crowd of curious goblins, obviously startled by the scene.

"Nothing to see anymore folks." he grunted making his way up the hill towards the infirmary. The goblins quickly rushed into the house behind him, ready to loot what they can for profit.


	3. Chapter 3

The infirmary was full of activity despite the night being so late. With so many injured in the Shattering, constant attention was needed to their various severe wounds: there was no rest for the medical staff. Yet even though they were tired, the healers of Orgrimmar were dedicated to their craft.

Milkamoo was mending one of the patients, massaging his burnt limbs to allow his blood to run more freely. The patients leg was still tender and soft, so she grabbed a vial on the table beside her and applied some of her druidic herbs. Saying words of healing while she rubbed it in, the tauren sensed the aura it unleashed as it cooled the wound and gave it a gleam of life. Exhausted, she stood up and looked at the room around her. _So much pain. So much agony. _Sadness built in her as she studied the patients, making sure they were attended too. She was about to head to her quarters upstairs, but then heard a knock at the door. She quickly made her way to answer.

"Milka." Forgime smiled at her as a greeting.

"Forgime. It's great to see you again friend." Then the druid glanced at what he carried in his arms. "Oh my." she gasped.

"Indeed, this one is having a grim time. Do you have time to look over her wounds and perhaps give her strength?" he asked.

"Of course I can, no question about it. Come in." she opened the door wider to let his giant form into the room. "Over there, that bed." She pointed, following his heavy stomps. Milka watched him gently place the elf's body on the bed and he turned around to speak.

"She is a criminal. She was caught stealing food from the Pilgrim's bounty feast. She was going to be turned into the Kor'kron for punishment." He grunted. "However... the guard I sent, Gardas, decided to take advantage of the situation. I assume he knocked her unconscious, but as far as I can tell he only bruised her up."

Milkamoo studied her wounds. She felt pity for the poor elf. "Do you know why she stole?"

"I guess she is just poor and can't afford to come by a life. And I don't blame her after the Shattering. Our records show her name is Pippah, she has no family save her brother. We know him as Crusader Bledlust. He was a key member to the defeat of Arthas at the Frozen Throne."

"And what of Gardas?" she asked in return.

"He is dead by my hand." the orc said, showing no regret of remorse. This made Milkamoo feel uneasy.

"Forgime... Ever since Thrall left, the orcs have been different. They are more brute, savage and disrespectful. Use Gardas as an example. I don't want you becoming one of them." she said softly.

"Don't worry old friend. He deserved his fate. And I do not regret my decision. I did it with good intentions. His kind has no place in our world currently." He replied. He let out a sigh and worry was shown on his face. "But I understand what you say... There is no more honor in the Horde. And we both know why..."

"Garrosh" she simply replied. "Well I hope someone has the power to do what is right eventually. But I trust in you Forgime. Lead your grunts on the righteous path. And as is natures way, if you need to dispatch of the weak, wicked and cruel, I trust in your wisdom to choose them."

"May the skies watch over you. I must be gone. Send me a message when she is awake and well." he said.

"Will you have a guard standing by the door in case she escapes?" she asked.

"I smelt her fear, and I know she won't try anything of the sort." he replied. "Be well friend."

"Nature's blessing upon you." Milka stood up to bid him farewell and watched him leave. With a sigh she turned around to her patient, knowing that a night's rest would not be guaranteed tonight.


End file.
